


day fifteen. orgy.

by redandyellowroses



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2017 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellowroses/pseuds/redandyellowroses
Summary: Pillow talk.[I suck at summaries, bear with me.]





	day fifteen. orgy.

“I can’t believe them.”  
“They must be having an orgy, this is too much sound for only two people. Why heterosexual sex is so weird?”  
“I know! It’s too much, but it makes me question our own sex life… like do we make that much noise? Are we too quiet?”  
“I’m sure we don’t notice how much noise we make. You’re pretty loud, honey.”  
“Well, maybe we can compete?”  
“Oh no, no, no. I can’t have sex with you while the neighbors are having an orgy.”  
“Why not? Is this not getting you in the mood?”  
“No, no way! Blaine.”


End file.
